SS004
is the 4th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sword & Shield. Synopsis Ash and Go have heard that there is a phenomenon in the Galar region that causes Pokémon to grow to giant sizes. The two immediately go there to investigate this phenomenon. When they arrive in Wyndon, Galar, they are completely absorbed in the beautiful urban landscape and the local special buns, but then they meet a group of Pokémon that they had never seen before that they are playing jokes around the city. Episode Plot In the morning Go is brushing his teeth, Ash shows him a faster way on how to brush their teeth, by shaking around a lot with Pikachu joining in. Go warns them that they will get dizzy from doing those fast movements, which they already are from their shaking. At breakfast, Mimey prepares the food, but pretends to give Go the actual breakfast, causing him to be a bit annoyed. Ash enters tired, while Go sees something on his phone and tells Ash to hurry. At the lab, Go drags Ash to meet Professor Sakuragi, where Go tells him about a phenomenon that make Pokémon become gigantic, surprising Ash. Sakuragi explains that the phenomenon is seen in the Galar region, which the boys have never seen before, telling the Professor they want to visit the region. Sakuragi tells them that is a great opportunity to see the phenomenon and go to investigate for themselves. During their travel on a plane, Go spots the Galar region which Ash rushes toward the window to see. When they arrive at the train station in Wyndon, Ash asks Go where they go now, with Go explains they need to change onto the Wild Area train, Go points the way to the ticket counter but Ash goes the wrong way. At the booth, the boys become shocked when they realize the next train will leave in three hours. Go asks the man at the booth if there's another option available to go to the Wild Area, which he tells them that there's a bus but it will leave in six hours. Go is disappointed by this situation but Ash tells him they wait and go find something in the mean time, which Go agrees. Go tries to find something nearby, but Ash smells something and shows them the way, who chuckles, stating Ash has sharp instincts. The boys find a bakery, while Ash is amazed by the food he called "nice-smelling tiny thingies" with Go explaining that they are the Galar region's famous scones, but Ash ignores Go and orders the food. As they eat, Ash and Pikachu are amazed by the taste, but eat too fast and drink water, while Go comments that they are similar. Ash saves some the scones for later and puts them in his backpack. However, something comes flying in which Pikachu checks and reveals to be a rock. Another rock flies in and the boys see a brown Pokémon who are amazed and try to get out their camera to take a picture. While they are distracted, three orange Pokémon grab Ash's backpack and run off with the other Pokémon. As they are chasing the thieves, Go realizes that Ash's ticket to the Wild Area was in his backpack with the latter confirm. The boys figure which way the thieves went but then got distracted by the brown Pokémon. Go spots the other Pokémon and chase them, splitting up to find them. During the search, Go notices some scorch mark footprint on a path and decides to follow it. Ash and Pikachu continue their search but end getting loss which makes them upset, however they receive a call from Go. The Pokémon thieves regroup and start digging through Ash's backpack, while Go is spying one them. Ash arrives but got silent by Go as they watch the thieves on what they are doing? Go looks up the Pokémon in his Pokedex and reveals that the three orange ones are called Nickit. However when he try to look up the brown Pokémon, the Pokedex has no data, which shocks Ash an d Go thinking that it's a new Pokémon species. The brown Pokémon found Ash's scones and give some to the Nickit, while the boys think that the new Pokémon is the leader. As the Nickit finish eating, they are still hungry, and ask their leader for who, which kind share some of its food. Go realizes that the new Pokémon cares for its friends, which Ash is proud for its kindness but gets enraged knowing they stole food. The Pokémon overhears Ash as the latter attempts to retrieve his backpack. However, the leader toss Ash's backpack around and tells his friends to get to safety. The Pokémon kick Ash's backpack send on a pole and attempt to attack Ash, but Pikachu step and take the hit for his trainer as they are starting a battle. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but the Pokémon dodges with Quick Attack and scorch marks from its feet with Go realizes he saw this earlier. The Pokémon run up the walls and dives in to attack Piachu, which the latter dodges. Pikachu attacks with Thunderbolt but the Pokémon dodges again with Quick Attack, however the Pokémon run into a thrash can and gets defeat by Pikachu's Electroweb. As Pikachu and Ash celebrate their win, Scorbunny is frustrated by the loss. Pikachu scales a light pole and throws Ash’s backpack down to its rightful owner. Ash turns his attention to the Pokémon stating its is really fun to battle with, but the Pokémon kicks Ash from behind in revenge. Pikachu promptly shocks the Pokémon and Ash to settle the situation. Go comments that the Pokémon was impressive. The Pokémon seems chuffed by the compliment, rubbing its face to reveal some of its naturally white fur underneath the soot, much to Go's surprise. The scone man from earlier yells at the Nickit for running off with his scones. He corners the Nickit trio in an alleyway, and lifts the mysterious Pokémon up by the ears as it tries to protect its friends. Go rushes in, apologizing on behalf of "his" Pokémon's actions. Everyone returns to the scone shop, with the Pokémon and its Nickit friends receiving some complimentary scones. Go is taken aback as man says he knew about that Go lied about “Scorbunny”. Learning of the Rabbit Pokémon's species name, Go looks Scorbunny up on his phone with a voice command. Go is perplexed as to why this Scorbunny is brown instead of white in color. The scone man suggests Scorbunny deliberately covered itself in dirt to fit in with its urban surrounds and the Nickit. He reveals that Scorbunny and its friends have been affecting his business for some time. Hearing this, Go confronts Scorbunny directly. He tells Scorbunny to gives things try and explore the world instead of resigning itself to its misery and thieving life. Go adds that with its lucky legs, Scorbunny is bound to have a good future. Ash is immediately alarmed, and warns Go it may kick him if he compliments it, which angers Scorbunny as its goes and kick him from behind. Go soon realizes that it is time for them to get the train, so they rush off, leaving Scorbunny. The Nickit see that something has awakened within Scorbunny and urge their friend to follow after Go. Scorbunny refuses and begins to walk away. The Nickit respond by picking Scorbunny up with their tails and carrying it directly to Wyndon Station. Ash and Go soon board, while the Nickit toss Scorbunny onto the train just before it departs. In honor of the friend, the Nickit kick a drink can directly into the bin and tease it was a tail wag and pulling of the eye. Scorbunny tears up at the gesture before the doors close shut and the train leaves the station. Scorbunny starts to clean the dirt off itself as its new life begins. Meanwhile, Ash and Go recount their encounter with Scorbunny and the Nickit back to the Sakuragi Institute. Sakuragi thanks the boys for the update and wishes them luck during their time in the Wild Area. Ash then got hungry an realize he no longer any more scones do to Scorbunny and the Nickit stole earlier. Luckily Go got some more from the baker and bought milk tea as well as the boys have their dinner. On the train Scorbunny is fully clean as it is ready to continue finding Ash and Go. Debuts Character *Professor Magnolia Pokémon *Scorbunny *Nickit Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Scorbunny (JP) *Scorbunny’s color palettes from some previous trailers before the series started was modified for this episode to initially start out covering in a dirt before progressively cleaning itself in the last scenes. Gallery Ash and Go are brushing their teeth. SS004 2.png Ash and Pikachu got dizzy after spinning around too much. SS004 3.png The boys are having their breakfast. SS004 4.png The boys arrive in the lab to tell Professor Sakuragi SS004 5.png The boys found news about a phenomenon happening in the Galar region. SS004 6.png The boys decides to head to the Galar to investigate the phenomenon. SS004 7.png The boys traveling to the Galar region. SS004 8.png The Galar region. SS004 9.png At a train station in the Galar region. SS004 10.png The boys attempt to take the next train to the Wild Area. SS004 11.png The boys became shock to realize that the next train leave in three hours. SS004 12.png The boys arrives at a baker shop to get something to eat. SS004 13.png Some Galar region Pokémon stealing Ash's backpack. SS004 14.png The boys chasing after the thieves. SS004 15.png The thieves along with their leader check out Ash's backpack. SS004 16.png The boys spying on the thieves. SS004 17.png The Pokédex showing info on the Galar region Pokémon: Nickit SS004 18.png The Pokédex has no info about the leader SS004 19.png The leader and the Nickit found Ash's food. SS004 20.png Ash an Pikachu prepare to battle the leader SS004 21.png The leader got defeated by Pikachu. SS004 22.png The boys retrieving Ash's backpack. SS004 23.png The Nickit stole some food from the baker. SS004 24.png Go saving the leader from the baker. SS004 25.png The leader (who reveals to be a Scorbunny covered in dirt) past with the Nikit. SS004 26.png The Nikit take Scorbunny to Go as they realize that he have grown attached to him. SS004 27.png The Nikit bid farewell to their friend Scorbunny. SS004 28.png Scorbunny rubbing the dirt of its fur. SS004 29.png The boys telling Sakuragi about they encountered with Scorbunny. SS004 30.png Scorbunny is fully cleaned and read to follow the boys to join them. }} Category:Episodes by one-time screenplayers Category:Episodes storyboarded by Makoto Nakata Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Yū Takahashi Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors